Song For
by Rukishido
Summary: Ichigo mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk bertemu seseorang yang amat dia cintai. "Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day"


**Song For**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Song For © Rookiez is punk'D**

**This fanfic belong to Ruki Poisonberry**

Lagi-lagi Ichigo meneguk segelas wine tanpa jeda waktu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bersikap seperti itu malam ini. Ichigo tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, dirinya tengah gelisah. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi padanya. Ia tidak perduli meski tubuhnya merasakan panas yang menjalar ganas melewati tenggorokannya. Setetes demi setetes.

Teman sebelahnya prihatin akan tingkah Ichigo. Semenjak Ichigo berpisah dengan seorang shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia 5 tahun lalu, Ichigo berubah menjadi kacau. Tidak hanya dalam cara berpakaian, tutur kata ataupun pola hidup, bahkan cara hidup Ichigo dapat dikatakan seperti orang putus asa dan frustasi.

Hidup tanpa tujuan. Seperti itulah Ichigo saat ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan menanggapi takdir yang memisahkan kedua wanita yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari nyawanya-Masaki Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

Teman-teman Ichigo selalu menatap sedih akan pola hidup yang Ichigo jalani. Dan Ichigo benci akan hal itu.

Ishida Uryuu menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo. Jujur, Ishida bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang merasa kasihan melihat tingkah Ichigo itu. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan, kau menjadi dokter tetapi tidak bisa menjadi panutan pasienmu," ucapnya pelan.

Suara genderang musik _disco _yang menjadi bgm dalam _café _itu membuat suasana café-tempat dimana Ishida dan Ichigo saat ini menjadi meriah. Semua orang menari dan bercanda tawa kecuali dua orang ini.

Merasa dikasihani, Ichigo menaruh gelas _wine _yang sudah kosong dengan kasar. "Jangan mengkasihani aku seperti itu! Aku tidak butuh!" bentaknya.

Wajah Ichigo terlihat sendu, senyum miris yang ia berikan pada Ishida membuat Ishida semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya. Wajah-nya memerah akibat reaksi _alcohol _yang berlebihan. Mata _amber _itu menatap kosong dan melerusuri café itu, berharap ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, namun itu mustahil.

Ia mencari Rukia.

Melihat hal yang tidak memuaskannya, Ichigo menjambak keras rambut orangenya yang lumayan panjang. Air mata keterpurukan jatuh sudah.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kau besok bekerja. Aku antar kau pulang."

_/**Sick from drinking darkness like wine/**_

/Sakit dari minuman kegelapan seperti wine/

_**/I can't even see the ground beneath my feet/**_

/Bahkan aku tak dapat melihat tanah di bawah kakiku/

_**/The chains of sorrow and regret/**_

/ Rantai dari kesedihan dan penyesalan /

_**/Just turn my life into a constant struggle/**_

/ mengubah hidupku menjadi sebuah perjuangan yang terus-menerus /

.

Sang rembulan menari dan menampakkan sinar putihnya ditengah-tengah penderitaan Ichigo seakan ingin menghiburnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang dituntun oleh Ishida, Ichigo menatap bulan tersebut seolah-olah ia dapat menggapainya. Ichigo ingin menggapainya, mengucapkan terima kasih akannya.

Entah dimana pikiran Ichigo sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar rembulan yang tengah menghiburnya.

Meski dalam kenyataan ia hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menjangkaunya.

_**/I'll pull down the single ray of light/**_

/Aku akan membawa sebuah cahaya/

_**/Falling from the gap in the clouds/**_

/Yang jatuh dari celah-celah langit/

_**/And follow it to tomorrow/**_

/Dan mengikutinya sampai besok/

"Tuhan, jujur ini sakit, ini perih, aku tak tahan lagi." Ichigo kembali berkata hal yang dapat membuat teman yang tengah menuntunnya ini kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sesampai disuatu tempat, Ichigo melihat jalan raya yang begitu ramai dan padat. Lalu lintas yang berlangsung padat, orang-orang yang berjalan dengan menatap aneh Ichigo. Bukan menatap aneh, tetapi menatap kasihan.

Ini lebih baik daripada tak seorangpun memperhatikan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Ichigo terhenti. Tak sengaja, Ishida melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo jatuh tertelungkup, ia dapat melihat tanaman dengan kuncup bunga bewarna ungu tepat berada didepanya. Ia menatapnya dan tersenyum.

_**/If wishes can come true/**_

/Jika keinginan dapat dikabulkan/

_**/I want the flowers to bloom once more/**_

/Aku ingin bunga-bunga bermekaran lagi/

Seorang shinigami wanita dengan rambut panjangnya menatap Ichigo dari atas tiang listrik didekat Ichigo. Mata amethyst-nya memancarkan aura kesedihan. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan 'teman' yang selalu diejeknya itu. Menghiburnya, memberikan kehangatan padanya, merasakan lagi bagaimana rasa berada disisinya.

Tetapi, jangankan memberikan kehangatan padanya, menyentuhnya saja ia tidak bisa.

Kenyataannya, mereka tak pernah dapat bersatu.

Bagaikan bulan dan matahari yang tidak dapat bersatu untuk selamanya. Meski tidak dapat bersatu, bulan dan matahari saling membutuhkan. Matahari membutuhkan bulan untuk menyimpan cahayanya, bulan membutuhkan matahari untuk membuatnya terlihat dan tidak diabaikan. Seperti itulah hubungan mereka.

Hanya gerhana yang dapat menyatukan bulan dan matahari. Hanya mujikzat yang dapat menyatukan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mungkin gerhana dapat diungkapkan sebagai pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat. Kapankah gerhana itu akan terjadi lagi? Meski tidak tahu kapan, Rukia merasa jika hal itu telah dekat.

Mata Rukia tak dapat lepas dari bayangan Ichigo.

_**/Because here and now, I feel that I can heal even your sorrow/**_

/Karena sekarang disini, aku merasa jika aku dapat meyembuhkan kesedihanmu/

Ichigo memegang bunga yang belum mekar itu dan tersenyum, berkali kali Ishida mengajak Ichigo untuk bangkit bediri, Ichigo selalu menolak dengan tanpa alasan.

Menyunggingkan senyum palsu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Ichigo. Tetapi, senyuman yang Ichigo ukir sekarang benar-benar senyum yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatinya. Ia puas akan sesuatu hal.

Pengelihatan Ichigo semakin kabur, tubuhnya melemas. Ia tak memperdulikan sekeliling orang yang menatapnya panik dan kasihan. Teriakan Ishida semakin terdengar pelan ditelinga Ichigo.

"Kau berada didekatku kan? Tenanglah aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

_**/Beneath the shining starry sky/**_

/Di bawah sinar bintang-bintang di langit/

_**/There'll be flowers that will never wither again/**_

/Mereka akan menjadi bunga yang tak akan pernah layu lagi/

.

Satu, dua, tiga kupu-kupu dengan sayap bewarna ungu gelap berterbangan seakan berusaha menghias penampilan makam seseorang.

Kurosaki Isshin kembali berdiri didepan batu nisan keluarganya. Matanya menyorotkan kekecewaan yang besar dengan batu nisan yang berukir sebuah nama dan tanggal kematiannya disebelah ukiran nama istrinya.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu," ucapnya seraya menunduk memberi hormat. Ia meletakkan bunga dan sebatang coklat didepan batu nisan yang mengukir beberapa huruf…

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

R.I.P on _21st of May_

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, seorang dengan rantai didadanya memejamkan matanya dan memeluk seorang shinigami wanita yang berparas kecil dari belakang. Sorot matanya yang ia pancarkan memalui mata amber dari celah-celah rambut orange menyala terlihat bahagia dan puas tanpa penyesalan menggerogoti jiwanya

Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada shinigami yang dipeluknya itu.

.

_**/I swear I'll take you to a tomorrow where we'll make them bloom/**_

/Aku akan janji membawamu sampai besok, dimana kita akan membuat mereka mekar/

_**/I promise I will make you happy/**_

/Aku berjanji membuatmu bahagia/

.

"Aku kembali."

.

.End.

* * *

Waktunya CURCOL!

Haduh, sebenernya aku maksa banget ngetik ini fic. Sumpah capek, saya baru pulang dari imlek-an sekolah. Mana besok test bahasa Inggris. Nasib, nasib, terus liat ada perayaan Ichiruki day. Langsung kebut bikin ini fanfic. Meski belum waktunya publish aku udah publish neh? Ntar kalo dilarang sama yang bikin event saya akan hapus tulisan di summarynya xD

Hunyeee, maaf aku nggak tahu kalo ada fanfic yang judulnya 'Song For' juga! Aku ngambil itu dari judul lagu Bleach ending 26 berhubung theme nya IchiRuki banget. Suer, saya nggak berniat plagiat! Lagipula ini cuma oneshot ehe *diheadshot readers*

Hemm, soal ending, terserah anda sekalian mau menanggapinya ini happy ending atau sad ending. Dan, ini juga merupakan lanjutan dari fanfic sleep lhoooo! :D Meski yang repiew duikit hahaha… thanks!

AAAH, sepertinya saya harus melanjutkan fanfic saya yang lainnya. Oke, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan!

DAN MAAFKAN AKAN TRANSLATE-TAN YANG ANEH, aku ngetranslate sendiri, Google translate ERROR *nanggis darah*

dan, katanya Ichiruki ketemuan di mei tanggal 21 ya? makanya aku buat IchiRuki bertemu lagi di 21 mei xD

**Kritik dan saran diterima,*mendadak seneng dikritik* tapi kritik membangun doank lho ya! Review ya! kalo nggak review saya bakal nangis gulung-gulung terus ikat leher dipohon lombok!**

**Keterangan :**

**Ichigo meninggal karena pola hidup yang tidak sehat, menjadi konpaku yang mempunyai rantai di bagian dada**

**Isshin mengatakan jika ia lebih kuat dari ichigo karena ia tidak putus asa ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya, Masaki Kurosaki.**

**Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tanya lewat review**


End file.
